Gedichteecke
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Gedichte neu gedichtet. Oder doch nicht? Findet es einfach heraus und hinterlasst mir auch eure Meinung!
1. Erklärung

**Erklärung**

Das wird meine persönliche Gedichteecke.

Wenn ich ein Gedicht schreibe bzw. geschrieben habe, werde ich es auf dem PC abtippen und schreiben. Ich warne euch nur einmal vor, dass ich manchmal sehr melancholisch sein kann. Nicht viele meiner Gedichte sind lustig, viele sind eher traurig und regen zum Denken an. Aber es kommt immer auf den 'Betrachter' an. Für euch kann es etwas anderes bedeuten, als für mich.

Was mich eigentlich dazu bewogen hat, ein Gedicht zu veröffentlichen, also mehrere, war eigentlich, dass ich noch nicht viele Gedichte hier gesehen habe. Und ich fand, dass man nicht nur One-Shots, Sonfics und allgemein Storys schreiben sollte, sonders auch hin und wieder auf die Poetic Rücksicht nehmen sollte. Wahrscheinlich mache ich mir mit dieser Aussge sogar Feinde, aber es ist meine persönliche Meinung und eine eigene Meinung zu haben, macht einen Menschen zu etwas Besondern.

Wahrscheinlich wird es euch schon nerven, dass ich so viel schon veröffentlicht habe und noch kaum etwas abgeschlossen habe. Aber "Gut Ding' will Weile haben'! Bitte nicht schlagen, denn meist habe ich eine Schreibblockade und weiß bei einer anderen FF was ich schreiben kann. Aber ich werde immer alles fertig schreiben.

Nun wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema dieses Threads. Wie ich ihm ersten Satz bereits gesagt habe, geht es um Gedichte. Es gibt ja schon "Drabbel-Kisten" und jetzt soll auch eine, meine persönliche, Gedichteecke geben.

Was mich wirklich freuen würde wäre, wenn ihr eure Meinung zu meinen Gedichten schreiben würdet. Ich kann euch versprechen, dass meine Gedichte sich sicher häufen werden, also habt ihr immer etwas zu lesen.

Was euch sicher komisch vorkommen wird, wird sein, dass nicht alles offensichtlich mit Harry Potter zu tun hat, aber einiges. Auch wenn sie nichts mit diesem Genre, bzw. kaum etwas, zutun haben, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir dennoch eure Meinung sagt.

Read ya  
_**Magic Morgana**_


	2. Weit weg von allem

Weit weg von allem,  
Weit weg von dir,  
Weit weg von Freunden,  
Was bleibt mir?

Nichts ist für mich,  
Nichts bin ich,  
Nichts habe ich mehr,  
Nichts glaube ich.

Allein und verlassen,  
Allein mit allen Sorgen,  
Allein, es quält mich so,  
Allein, nirgends fühl ich mich geborgen.

Hoffnung ist gestorben,  
Hoffnung ist aufgebraucht,  
Hoffnung ist verschwunden,  
Hoffnung ist abgetaucht.

Glück kenne ich nicht,  
Glück ist nicht für mich,  
Glück haben alle anderen,  
Glück wünsch' ich mir für dich.

Trauer hat dich übermannt,  
Trauer hat dich erkannt,  
Trauer dringt in dein Leben ein,  
Trauer lässt dich fühlen allein.

Freunde helfen dir,  
Freunde vertrauen dir,  
Freunde stehen zu dir,  
Freunde geben dir.

Glaube an dich selber,  
Glaube an das Glück,  
Glaube an die Liebe,  
Glaube bringt dich zurück.  
Glaube gibt Hoffnung,  
Glaube gibt Rat,  
Glaube gibt Geborgenheit,  
Glaube hilft in der Tat.  
Glaube an Freunde,  
Glaube an Frieden,  
Glaube an dein Leben,  
Glaube, dann wirst du lieben.

* * *

Sagt mir durch ein Review eure Meinung und sagt mir, ob es sich überhaupt auszahlt, wenn ich meine Gedichte veröffentliche

**_Magic_**


	3. Hass ist ein schlimmes Wort

Hass ist ein schlimmes Wort,

Wenn du es jemandem sagst,

Dann ist die Person fort,

Ohne sich zu verabschieden

Geht sie dahin,

Verlassen von ihr trauerst du.

Kannst nicht glauben was geschah,

Kannst nicht denken darüber,

Willst nur, dass dein Leiden ein Ende hat,

Möchtest hoffen jeden Tag,

Dass sie zurückkehren mag.

Irgendwann ist es dann zu spät,

Siehst erst dann, was du verschmähst,

Hörst erst dann, was du getan.

Willst nicht glauben, dass es so weit ist,

Möchtest dich entschuldigen,

Es geht aber nicht.

Was ist mit dir geschehen?

Du bist nicht mehr wie du warst,

Hast was falsch gemacht.

Du sagtest: „Ich hasse dich!

Ich will dich nie mehr sehen!"

Danach sahst du deinen Liebsten gehen.

Du weißt nicht einmal, ob er es getan hat

Oder nicht.

Willst dich entschuldigen,

Es geht aber nicht.

Schuld bist du selber,

Dass du das gesagt hast.

Niemand kann dir helfen,

Obwohl du es möchtest.

Du hast dir alles verbaut,

Hast geglaubt.

Jedoch waren es nur Gerüchte,

Welche jetzt tragen die Früchte.

Du hast dein eigenes Leben zerstört,

Du bist wirklich unerhört.

Wieso hast du das gesagt?

Selber weißt du es nicht.

Jetzt ist es aus und vorbei

Und du das Leid nicht mehr erträgst.

„Ich hasse dich!",

Sag' es nie mehr,

Durch so etwas, wird das Leben schwer.

* * *

**Prongs MarauderBrother:** Hi! Mich freut es wirklich, dass jemand bei meinen Gedichten ein Review schreibt. Nein, Harry ist es nicht, aber es würde passen. Es soll eigentlich verallgemeinert sein. Es trifft auf die Allgemeine Situation zu. Wenn man bedenkt, was dort jetzt los ist.

Pusa  
_Magic_


End file.
